pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Hbgsjkbsje
The Anti-Art Attachment is a powered suit comprised of various parts and components which are assembled around and connected to its user.12 Due to the suit's capabilities and the fact that Kihara Noukan's role is to target beings like Ladylee Tangleroad, Fräulein Kreutune, and Aiwass, it is likely that it was created and intended for his use alone.1 The powered suit can apparently be called upon when needed with its parts being held in containers which are dropped around the user before opening up and automatically arrange itself around them.12 These containers are also quite powerful, easily destroying Molar Tooth, large floating spheres that can block tank shells, during Kihara Noukan's confrontation against Shundou Toshizou in Celestaquarium.1 More containers can be dropped to add additional components even in the middle of battle.2 The components of the suit include things such as arms, weapons of various kinds, ammunition and armor, floating around the body like some pseudo-transforming robot.1 The unit can move in response to the users movements and commands,34 and reconfigure itself to match them.4 Several components directly equip to the user and in turn connect to others.24 The parts and weapons of the unit can be swapped out depending on the circumstances.15 The amount of weapons used for this powered suit is described as on "the level of building a fortress",1 and with a level of firepower capable of making a crater out of a fortress built to withstand the strongest tanks.46 It can weigh more than twenty tons in all, but is capable of flying, in a way which seemingly ignores gravity, using rocket boosters which can propel it at speeds of over Mach 20.57 Though it makes use of 'bizarre' techniques and may feel as though it is something unexplainable by science wearing the skin of a scientific weapon, the Anti-Art Attachment's basic frame is still that of a science side powered suit, and as such, it can still be manipulated by electromasters, regardless of firewalls and ID.89 ComponentsEdit The Anti-Art Attachment's arsenal includes guns, cannons, swords, spears, molecular vibration electromagnetic wave emitters,1 catapults,10 lasers2 and excitation emission rods for them,114 missile pods 1184 with precision-guided missiles, plasma cannons,2 bunker busting and excavation drills,11 plasma blades,8 liquid weapon turrets with acid sprayers, flamethrowers and liquid nitrogen emitters,14 gatling guns, rapid-fire cannons and a large caliber railgun, of the type carried on railways and meant for destroying fortresses.4 The unit's name is engraved on the sides of some of its components.8 Among the unit's arsenal is a tactical armor-piercing drill, made of tungsten steel and running through the entire unit from front to back, dozens of meters long. Achieving speeds using the same electromagnetic acceleration as a railgun or mass driver, it produces immense destructive power through its rotation, being capable of breaking into an underground silo or destroying a military base. The drill's rotation can also be used to transmit extremely high-speed high-frequency vibrations. These vibrations can be used to convey the user's or another's will, and with the unit connected to Aleister Crowley, it can deliver his willpower in a strange form capable of killing a Magic God such as the weakened High Priest.57 There are also pieces of armor which equip to protect the user, apparently providing a defense such that Kihara Yuiitsu couldn't think of a greater one,1112 supporting legs to carry the weapons' weight,4 as well as rocket boosters to propel the unit.511 External LinkEdit The Anti-Art Attachment's primary function is more an application of medical technology than military technology. A form of external cyborg attachment, it forms a link between the user and another individual, allowing the user to remotely draw on their power. Noukan makes use of this connection to utilize Aleister Crowley's power and secret techniques, a use requiring an understanding of the world a step outside science.2 Noukan has been described as not just borrowing Aleister's power, acting similar to an elite soldier infiltrating enemy lines to lock onto an airstrike target with a laser sight.2 Using this connection, Noukan has been able to create a circular territory which displaces water from his vicinity,1 and deliver Aleister's willpower in a strange form which can kill Magic Gods, ones whom Aleister truly hates.72 In a scan of the Anti-Art Attachment's operating system, this function of the Anti-Art Attachment appears similar to a closed circle, not functioning as a circuit and usually not able to be read properly, with the chance of one being sent elsewhere if the link to the 'outside' is carelessly accessed.1113 The core of the energy transfer device contains a reversed triangle, of the kind used for curse reversals, with the words 'Abrahadabra'.14 The Anti-Art Attachment can be used regardless of whether one has a proper understanding of this function (though it defeats the purpose it was meant for),15 but using the Anti-Art Attachment can result in this power being used even if the user doesn't intend for it, and as with any other form of magic, will cause a rejection reaction in espers.16 Storage FacilitiesEdit Noukan has a hangar for the Anti-Art Attachment in each of the twenty-three School Districts in Academy City.17 These storage facilities are often disguised as another type of facility, such as a industrial refrigeration warehouse (School District 7),177 a papermaking factory,11 or an aircraft maintenance bay (School District 23).3 As well as the Anti-Art Attachment's components, the hangars also contain ammunition, fuel, power sources and maintenance equipment necessary to support them,8 as well as ejection containers and large trucks to tow them, in order to transport and deploy the unit. Similar to the suit, the trucks can respond to Noukan's mental instructions.3 Misaka Mikoto's VersionEdit Following her initial encounter with the powered suit,18 Mikoto had a modified version created for her own use,19 acquiring a hangar at Tokiwadai Middle School and starting a club in order to maintain it.20 This Anti-Art Attachment possesses most of the armaments used by the original version. Mikoto has attempted to reconstruct the original's 'black box', but apparently hasn't been able to recreate it.19 Kihara Yuiitsu's VersionEdit Anti-Art Attachment (Kihara Yuiitsu) Yuiitsu's A.A.A. During her battle with the Kamisato Faction below the Windowless Building, Kihara Yuiitsu constructed her own Anti-Art Attachment, devouring the remaining Elements to use as material for the unit. Yuiitsu used a different approach from Noukan, without any help from Aleister, and as such her Anti-Art Attachment isn't connected to Aleister and his power. As Yuiitsu doesn't fully understand the original, she is only reproducing its destructive power.21 Being constructed from Elements, Yuiitsu's A.A.A. shares some of their traits, such as their ability to blend in with the background and their vulnerability to Imagine Breaker.22 Yuiitsu's A.A.A. has a cold yet streamlined and biological appearance, with large portions being translucent.21 Sharp, crystalline protrusions extending from her back, form a pair of giant wings, with other protrusions resembling eyeballs, claws and fangs.2122 Two long, narrow boosters are positioned on the back of the unit and produce a red light when lit.21 The unit includes a variety of cannons, lasers, anti-air guns, launchers and armor parts. One of its notable weapons is a giant anti-special steel chainsaw, with 'Dog's life' and a golden retriever head logo inscribed on its surface.2122 The unit also has a variety of sensors and other features to assist in aiming and diverting impacts.22 As with other Kiharas, Yuiitsu possesses considerable scientific knowledge and intellect. Her researcher's mind is capable of taking into account conditions, tools and possible methods, and calculating the values and steps in order to reach a goal, even when Yuiitsu herself is under immense distress.4 She also possesses a degree of forensic and investigative capabilities.30 She is capable of making careful plans for hypothetical scenarios, such as required in the position of Academy City's Hypothetical Disaster Planning Calculations Director.13 Yuiitsu has created a number of tools which she uses, such as the UL Exploder (横紙破りULエクスプローダー Yokogamiyaburi (UL Ekusupurōdā)?), an oddly-shaped gun resembling a starting pistol for a race, which gathers and detonates the UNDER_LINE nanodevices in a false dust explosion and for a very short time creates a space which can't be monitored. As such, the UL Exploder only works inside Academy City.31 She also uses a device resembling a stun gun that was originally used amplification circuits to send out a high power pulse to destroy electronic circuits and unlock doors, which she has further modified to destroy the electric signals stored in cerebral nerves and erase the short-term memories of anyone within ten meters.6 She also makes use of an imitation of one of Kihara Amata's techniques, which uses shockwaves propagating from multiple points of impact, having them collide within the body and create deadly bubbles inside the blood vessels, regardless of whether an opponent blocks her attacks or not.911 She also makes use of her lab coat in order to divert the paths of attacks slightly to avoid direct hits.3233 Using a combination of Sample Shoggoth and an attenuated St. Germain virus (弱毒性サンジェルマンウィルス Jakudoku-sei Sanjeruman U~irusu?) she'd cultivated from a sample in her mobile laboratory, Yuiitsu was able to sew Kamisato Kakeru's severed hand onto her arm and rewrite her brain to trick its recognition so she would be recognized as the owner of the hand, allowing her to use World Rejecter, though she required the trigger phrase in order to do so.79 The combination also allowed her to produce imitations of the Magic Gods and their attacks as part of a bluff that she had the real ones at her disposal - Sample Shoggoth's shapeshifting abilities allowing her to produce fake models with their forms and the attenuated St. Germain virus allowing her to use magic, specifically relating to carbon and plants, and prepared in forms to aid the deception.3311 Pomegranate seeds: One of the spells used by Yuiitsu as part of her deception involved pomegranate seeds, based on the legend of Persephone/Proserpina who was taken to the underworld and tricked into eating a pomegranate from there, binding her to the underworld and death. The seeds are fired as high-speed projectiles and leave masses of darkness the size of baseballs, which appear to bend the light from their surroundings, sucking it into towards the center.11 Elements: Using a combination of her magical and scientific knowledge, Yuiitsu created these artificial, reduced life forms, which she unleashed on Academy City to draw out the Kamisato Faction. A hybrid of science and magic, the bodies are created in the shape of animals and plants, a reverse of the process which converts the remains of animals and plants into petroleum over long periods of time. As this method can create an outward form but can't give it a soul or life, a magic-based core is used to animate the body.34 The Elements are capable of using mimicry to blend in with their surroundings,35 and can use elemental attacks corresponding to their core.353637 Anti-Art AttachmentEdit Main article: Anti-Art Attachment Anti-Art Attachment (Kihara Yuiitsu) Yuiitsu's A.A.A. During her battle with the Kamisato Faction below the Windowless Building, Yuiitsu constructed her own Anti-Art Attachment, devouring the remaining Elements to use as material for the unit. Yuiitsu used a different approach from Noukan, without any help from Aleister, and as such her Anti-Art Attachment isn't connected to Aleister and his power. As Yuiitsu doesn't fully understand the original, she is only reproducing its destructive power.27 Being constructed from Elements, Yuiitsu's A.A.A. shares some of their traits, such as their ability to blend in with the background and their vulnerability to Imagine Breaker.28 Yuiitsu's A.A.A. has a cold yet streamlined and biological appearance, with large portions being translucent.27 Sharp, crystalline protrusions extending from her back, form a pair of giant wings, with other protrusions resembling eyeballs, claws and fangs.2728 Two long, narrow boosters are positioned on the back of the unit and produce a red light when lit.27 The unit includes a variety of cannons, lasers, anti-air guns, launchers and armor parts. One of its notable weapons is a giant anti-special steel chainsaw, with 'Dog's life' and a golden retriever head logo inscribed on its surface.2728 The unit also has a variety of sensors and other features to assist in aiming and diverting impacts.28